


Together

by Lilibet



Series: October 2020 prompts [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibet/pseuds/Lilibet
Summary: Obi-Wan lands hard on the floor, rolling to a stop against the hard concrete. A loud metal clang reverberates through the air, a lock turns, and then footsteps fade away.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: October 2020 prompts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949062
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> For the whumptober day 22 prompt "drugged".

Obi-Wan lands hard on the floor, rolling to a stop against the hard concrete. A loud metal clang reverberates through the air, a lock turns, and then footsteps fade away. The concrete is cool against his cheek, a balm against his clammy skin.

He needs to get up, find a way out of...wherever he is. He can’t quite remember, head fuzzy as though he’s got insects buzzing around his brain and cotton in his ears. Oblivion is much more inviting, and he dives headfirst into it when it comes to claim him.

\--

When he wakes, an interminable amount of time later, his head is resting on something soft and warm. He floats a little, biding his time while his head is still swimming, but when he tries to push himself up he can’t, something’s holding him down. He struggles against it, arms weakly trying to free himself but they won’t do what he says, heavy and uncoordinated with...it hits him like a flash of lightning. He’s been drugged.

He reaches for the force to cleanse his system, but is greeted by a cold silence. Terror slithers through his veins. He can’t feel the force.  _ Why can’t he feel the force? _ Panic rips through him and he thrashes in his bindings, feet scrabbling along the floor in an attempt to gain purchase but he can’t focus, he can’t concentrate, what’s wrong with him? Where is he?

Suddenly, his bindings remove themselves and he scrambles away, only stopping when he collides with metal bars. He hears a sound over the erratic pounding of his heartbeat in his ears. It’s a voice. Someone’s talking, low and quiet, as though trying to soothe a frightened animal. He recognises the timbre, a rolling lilt that tells him he’s safe as long as it’s nearby. He tries to focus on it.

“-u’re safe, Obi-Wan. It’s only me. Focus on my voice.”

He gasps out words in between his panting breaths. “Q-Qui-Gon?”

“Yes, Obi-Wan, it’s me. I’m here.”

He sounds as though he’s smiling, and Obi-Wan tentatively crawls back over towards the voi- Qui-Gon. Warm hands greet him and guide him to lay down, and Obi-Wan realises his bindings hadn’t been bindings at all, but Qui-Gon’s arms wrapped securely around him to keep him safe. He settles and looks up to where he imagines Qui-Gon’s face is.

“Why can’t I see? Why can’t I feel the force?”

“A side effect of the drug I believe, it will wear off in time. As for the force…,” Qui-Gon sighs. “These people have access to force suppression equipment and we’ve both been given the privilege of sporting their collars.”

Obi-Wan’s hand flies to his neck. He runs his fingers along the cool metal encircling his throat. He hadn’t noticed it before, but now he can’t notice anything but. It’s tight, not enough to choke him but enough so that he can’t fit more than one fingertip in between it and his neck. There has to be an opening mechanism somewhere, at the back or underneath somewhere -

Qui-Gon catches his hand and pulls it away to halt his frantic attempts to pull it off. “I’ve tried, Obi-Wan. There is no way to remove it without their help. Which I doubt they will give.”

Obi-Wan turns away, open eyes staring at nothing. “I...I came to rescue you. You went missing, the council they- they told me to investigate.”

Hands smooth through his hair. “These people are cunning. I suspected nothing up until the moment they drugged and slapped this collar on me. I am not surprised you fell for the facade as well.”

“What do they want?”

Qui-Gon sighs. “A ransom, I suspect. Two Jedi Generals, one of which is on the Council, will fetch a high price from the republic.” A pause. “Or the separatists.”

Obi-Wan swallows. “I’m sorry.”

Qui-Gon brushes a hand across Obi-Wan’s cheek. “There is nothing to apologise for, my love. As much as I hate to see you like this, I’m glad you’re with me. And I have no doubt we will get out of this mess. Together. Like we always do.”

Obi-Wan smiles, always surprised by Qui-Gon’s optimism even at a time like this. It’s comforting, the sheer amount of faith Qui-Gon has that they will remain together in this war.

When he opens his eyes again, not realising he’d shut them, he can make out the blurry outline of the room. He twists in Qui-Gon’s lap to look up at him, and finds him already looking down with a fond smile on his lips.

“Hello there,” Obi-Wan says.

Qui-Gon laughs and Obi-Wan is glad he can see the way his face lights up with mirth. He stares, Qui-Gon staring back, and his vision slowly improves as he tracks his eyes across Qui-Gon’s features. He reaches a hand to cup Qui-Gon’s jaw.

“I missed you,” Obi-Wan says quietly.

“And I you,”

Qui-Gon leans down as Obi-Wan stretches up, lips meeting in a tender kiss of hello after weeks apart.

Obi-Wan has no idea how they’re going to escape. They have no weapons, no supplies, not even the force to help them. But they have each other, and Obi-Wan knows in his bones that as long as that remains true, they can get through anything.

Together.


End file.
